mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Demon
Eclipse Demons are quite strange looking creatures. No one is sure how they came to be...or if they came from another planet. What they do know is that they are....I don't know. Eclipse Demons seem to be Felines. For they are part of the Felidae family. They have similarities to felines but some characteristics of them are different. For example, unlike other felines, they are the only species that has abnormaly long ears. (Females have longer ears than males, much like the xenogaros) An eclipse demon has 3 claws on each foot. (not including the dew claw on their front feet) They also have sharp, keen eyes. Unlike felines, the pupils of their eyes are colored a darker color of the iris. This makes their eyes glow in the dark. Eclipse Demons have a very thick and tough skin that can only be penetrated by a very strong force. (Like another Eclipse Demon) Their skin is covered in a bushy, soft, plush, fur that seems to be the most soft material in the universe. But it seems that there is a species that came before the Eclipse Demon that has the same material in their fur and thick skin. Eclipse Demons live on a island far away from the main continent. This island isn't known by many because of how far away it is. On this island are North, East, South, and West nations. These are where Eclipse Demons reside Eclipse Demons have quite a wacky life cycle. When first born, they are in need of mother's milk for 4 months, and become a 'young bold' at 1 year. They stay as a young bold for 12 years, then they gain their 'second bold' AKA: their adult age. Eclipse Demons are full adults and are able to breed until the age 1960, when they start becoming elders and are too weak to continue with serving their clan. There are different 'second bolds' the bold depends on how the Eclipse Demon lived throughout its life. There are Strong Bolds, which are sent into battles, Tough Bolds, which defend the nation, Agile Bolds, who are sent to hunt for prey, Nurse Bolds, which take care of the ones who are sick or have major wounds, and Reaper Bolds, which are the ones who kill elders who are at the age 1999. (eclipse demons turn into statues at the age 2000) 'NOTABLE ECLIPSE DEMONS' *Frey: A frightning agile bold. Her past was miserable and caused her to go insane. She has a rusty-like pelt *Matul: A male eclipse demon with strong and strange powers. He wants to remove all that threat mascotia. No one seems to be sure what bold he was. *Karu: A female eclipse demon who used to have a leopard pelt but now has a shining pale yellow pelt with white markings and a white belly. She has a heart mark on her chest. *Reen: A female eclipse demon. She is Matul's mate and gave birth to 3 kits. Crear, Wipaw, and Grayl. *Kirinzio: A male eclipse demon. His pelt was black with blood red splotches. He was killed by Frey. *Cucumber: A male Eclipse Demon born with the defect known as Cyclopia. His pelt is made of different colors of green. He seems to be able to see into the future and was going to be a Reaper Bold. 'TRIVIA' *A male eclipse demon is called a buck *A female eclipse demon is called a doe *This is unique among Eclipse Demons, as most female felines are called "Queens" while males are called "Toms". Category:Feline Category:Eclipse Demon Category:Species Category:Mammal Category:Terrestrial Category:Mascotian